


Prince of the Moon

by LadyRedinWaiting



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (TV)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, F/M, Genderbending, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:45:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRedinWaiting/pseuds/LadyRedinWaiting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sailor Moon gender bender! The sailor scouts are men and they have to save the world. There will be romance, action and evil forces against them. Usko has learn that he has the power the save the world with his new friends. They are still as power and fighting for the good of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Responsibilities

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is a gender bender story! Warning now so if you don't like them don't read!I am so excited and I needed to write it! This version is a bit rough but I will edit soon. This is going to be awesome story. It will start the similar to the show but later I will put my own twist! Enjoy! Also this story will later become M for sexual reasons. he he he
> 
> I will make a list of characters of their gender-bender names. As new characters come up I will make a list with their names!
> 
> Usagi-Usko
> 
> Molly-Mark
> 
> Melvin-Melody
> 
> Motoki- Antiko
> 
> Sailor V- Warrior V
> 
> Luna-Leo  
> Tuxedo Mask- Mistress of the Night

Usko wakes up to his mother yelling his name. "What? Damnit! I am going to be late for school! Why didn't you wake me earlier mom!" He yells into thin air. The young blond male jumps out of his bed and grabs whatever clean uniform he could find from the floor. He looks in the mirror for a moment. His short blond hair is a mess with hair sticking out everywhere. Usko did nothing to fix his hair. In the reflection his bright blue eyes widen, and he grins with his pink lips. Usko knows that his body is built even though he eats nonstop. He is fairly average height for a fourteen year old. He runs down the stairs, kisses his mother's cheek and is out the door.

"Usko? Forgetting something?" His mother holds up his lunch and the teenagers runs back in.

He grabs the lunch. "Thanks mom!" He runs out the house and towards his school.

Usko sees a group of kids harass something. "Hey stop it you brats!" The group runs away and he sees that they were poking at a black cat. "Aww you poor thing. Oh what is this?" He pick up the cat and sees that he has a bandage on his forehead. He slowly removes it and the cat meows at him. The black cat jumps out of his arms and runs away. "Hey kitty?" Then, he glances at his watches and sees that he will definitely will be late to class.

The blond male runs to the classroom but his teacher kicks him out. "Usko your late! Wait out here till I am ready for you." His teacher shouted at him and points for him to stand outside the room. He is a tall man with short brown hair and he seemed mad all the time.

While wait Usko sits down, opens his lunch box and starts to eat it. He is famished as soon he starts eating his teacher comes in. "Usko! Stop eating and come to class. Next time do not come to class late." The teacher's voice rings in Usko's ear. and he regrets being late yet again.

"Sorry Mr. Nagasaki. I will make sure that I come to class on time." Usko lowers his head and sits next to his best friend Mark. He has brown curly hair, warm chocolate eyes, and is always in a good mood. He gives him a smile and mouths cheer up. However, his day only could get worse because he failed his math test with a thirty. One girl in their class Melody got a ninety and brags about during lunch.

Usko and his friends talk and one of them mention something about Mark's family had a jewelry store. "Yeah, we are having huge sale for some reason my mother thought it be a good idea. You guys can come by?" We have watches on sale and some jewelry for the girlfriends" Mark says in happy way but his tone sounds worried.

"Cool. I could use a new watch. Damn. My mom will be mad at me for this grade. I don't think I can make it" Usko stated and his friends laughed. He wished he could go but his mom would be mad at him.

At the end of the school day Usko is tired but he really didn't want to go home. "Bye Mark see you later." He walks towards the arcade and looks at his test. "This test is dumb any way" and he throws it behind him.

"Hey Blonde! It is rude to throw stuff." A woman says behind him and Usko turns around. He sees a beautiful woman with long onyx hair, dark blue eyes, and a curvy body. She is wearing a black dress, with white details, such as white lace around her chest, and the edge of the dress is white lace. Usko stares at her but hears her voice which sounds mad.

"Excuse me! Blonde! Stop staring. You are not one smart are you?" The woman smirks at the paper and waits for Usko to respond.

"Hey! Stop calling me that and give me that." He rips the paper from her and growls at her.

"Well you started it Blonde." She smiles and walks away from him. As she walks Usko gets a good look at her butt and he grins.

"Whatever!" He walks into the arcade and sees his favorite girl. "Hey Anitko!" He gives her a big smile and she smiles back.

"Hello Usko. You ok? You look mad" The young woman asks him. She is tall woman with dirty blond, light green eyes, she had a very nice ass and she is always nice.

"I was mad but then I saw your pretty face." Usko grins at Anitko and she blushes. He could talk to girls well and they liked him. He is a player at times but he can't help it.

"Aww you are a sweetheart. You going to play the new Warrior V game?" She asks him and he nods.

"Yeah I trying to beat level three. It is a hard one." Usko smiles at her and then goes to play the game. He gets into the mood and plays for hours. The game is about Warrior V who is a guy that fights crime in real life. The game is more of a fantasy and it has great graphics.

"Usko, it is getting late. Your mother must be worried about you" Anitko says to the young man who is glued to screen.

The blond male looks up at the pretty woman and knows that she is right. "What? It is that late already. I'm only on level six. Ok thanks for the reminder. Have a good night Anitko." Usko smiles at her and runs home.

The young male comes home and he feels sick. "Hello I am home." Then, his mother sees him and she gives him a frown.

"Why are you home so late? What did you get on your math test? Melody's mother told me that she got a ninety." His mother said snobbishly and gives him a look.

"Oh I just got a." He slowly pulls out the test all crumble up and he lowers his head.

"What a thirty! You were gone all night and you bring me this grade." She pushes her son out of the house.

"Mom! Let me back in!I am starving!" He bangs on the door and then his sister coming back from somewhere.

"Hey loser. Get in trouble by mom or fail a test." Sally says and smirks at her brother. She gets into the house and Usko follows her inside.

He runs to his room and jumps on his galaxy sheets. Usko falls asleep in his uniform, out of nowhere he hears a meow, and he gets scratched in that face. "Hey?"

"Wake up Usko." A voice says and he reacts. "Who is that?" He says and gets up from his bed.

"Relax Usko. I am here to guide you." The black cat said and Usko freaks out. He walks up and down his room. He thinks to himself that this is a weird dream.

"You just talked? You are that cat that I saved. You have a weird moon on your forehead. I am talking to a cat." He shakes his hair and takes off his jacket.

"Yes. I am from the moon and my name is Leo. Now, you have to go fight the Yuma out there." The cat respond and gave him a necklace with a small pendent that has the moon on it and four different color crystals. "Now say Moon Crystal power."

"What?" Usko look at the cat and still thinks this is some dream.

"Just says those words now!" Leo shouts at the blond and almost hisses at him as well.

"Fine. Moon Crystal power!" Usko raises the pendent, he feels like he a change and his clothes transforming. Usko has a burn on his forehead and it is the shaped of the moon. He an uniform on that is white, blue and red, with a cape that is red and white, his pendent hangs on his neck. The suit has accents of red and blue,there is a red stash on his hips with the same moon pendent hold it together, and there is trace of gold moon cuffs on his gloves. He has a red boots on with a gold moon on it as well. Then ,he feels something heavy on his hip and he sees that it is two disk like weapons.

The disks are gold with engrave moon on it and four crystals on it. Usko is excited and hears a scream in his ear. He has winged headphones which is part of his transformation.

"Usko we have to go now!" Leo states, jumps out, and Usko follows the screaming. He runs and jumps on the roofs. The screaming is coming from Mark's mother store and there are people crowded inside.

There is crash of the doors and Usko comes in only to see a woman with long black hair in a sailor suit. She had a long black boots, a short black skirt, a white corset with rose details, and she has a top hat on. She looked like she is struggling with the crowd. They look liked zombie but they didn't want to eat people maybe take way their energy.

"I can help you!" Usko runs towards her but she jumps away from him. Then, the group of zombie attack him and he is stuck. "Ugg!" he groans and pushes out of the crowd. "Who did this! Where is Mark?"

A decrepit woman comes out from above the store and she looks evil. "The better question is who you are! Give me your energy to the Negeverse". The woman screeches and Usko 'sears almost bleed.

"Me? I am …. The Warrior of the Moon. I represent love and justice. I am here to punish you for your crimes against these people!" Usko said with pride and waits for her next move.

"Minions attack!" The horde of people runs towards him and he freezes up.

"Watch out!" The female says and Usko heeds her warning. She swings towards him, moves him away from danger and he catches her.

"Thanks Beautiful." Usko grins and holds her close. He could smell her sweet scent of rose and wanted to kiss her. He feels a connection to her like he knew her from his past. He sees quick flashback from his past-self but it is still a blur.

"Let go of me! Look!" She points at the horde and jumps out of his arms. She pulls out her whip and keeps them away. "Kill the Yuma!" She commands him.

"Right!" Usko pulls out his disks and throws it at the monster. It turns to dust and disks comes back to him. The people return to normal but pass out.

The beautiful woman almost leave but Usko shouts "What is your name?" He must know who he must thank for saving his life.

"I am the Mistress of the night. I hope we meet again Warrior of the Moon." She smiles and jumps out the store.

"Wait! Can I have your number?" Usko shouts but it was too late. "Damn. She was very beautiful. Right Leo?" He talks to the cat but he rolls his eyes. The cat was in the background during the fight to see how Usko would react and he did well.

"Come on Usko we need to leave. Good job on the fighting." Leo give the young warrior positive reinforcement.

"Yeah that was cool." Usko says and changes back to normal. He sneaks back home with his new cat. He falls asleep with ease and he has his pendent close to his heart. The cat sleeps by his bed. Usko dreams about the Mistress of the Night and moans in his sleep.

The morning comes and the blond barely wakes up. He rolls out of bed, notice that he has bruises on his body, he pulls on a red shirt and his school jacket. He runs out the house and gets to school on time. All he hears that day is Mark talking about the night before.

"Yeah this guy in a cape saved us but I passed out before I could see him. I bet he is like the new Warrior V. He is awesome." Mark smiles and grateful his family is safe. "Usko did you hear me?"

"Hmmm cake." Usko mumbles in his sleep and smiles. He knows they are talking about him and his heroism but he too tired to care at the moment.

Leo watches over this young warrior and is worried that Usko might not be strong enough to be the leader of the Warriors. at least not yet "The fate of the crystal and our prince is in your hands Usko." The black cat sits on the window and wonders which warrior will reveal themselves next.

What will happen next to Usko?


	2. Nicknames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usko makes a new friend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Yeah a new chapter! So this talks about Usko sexuality and I am making him bi. He is going to be very friendly with the warriors but he will have a main lover later. Also, the four kings of the dark kingdom will have the same names but different genders duh. I will call them huntress because that is bad ass. I am sorry for the angst.
> 
> New names
> 
> Ami- Amorko/Morii

In time and place outside of Japan in a different dimension, young woman pleads to a dark cruel man. The room is filled with dark aura and creatures roaming around for the show. There is hissing and growling from the peanut gallery. The young woman has long pale hair, pale blue eyes, and is petite in size. She wears a gray jacket, a pencil skirt, and her clothes have accents of red. The man in front of her long purple hair, dark red eyes, he is tall built, and he is wearing a black suit of armor. He is stand up from his throne which is made up of bones of the souls he had taken in the past. He waits for the woman to finish her excuse but he give her a sinister glare as she talks.

"Lord Beryl. I am sorry for my failure. There was a man and woman that seemed they were working together." She stands tall even though she knows that she failed her mission. She is always looked down on by the other Huntresses.

"Jadeite. Stop giving me excuse. Make sure they are terminate the sooner the better. Get out of my space." Lord Beryl shouts and his voice echoes in the hall. The creatures roars at Jadeite as she walks away from the crowd.

Jadeite goes to her room and is angry with herself. She knew that she has to make plan to eliminate the enemy but how. She has two people to fight and no one would help her. None of the huntresses like her and thought of her as a weakling. Jadeite will prove to them that she can do defeat the enemy.

Back to Japan in Usko sits in class day dreaming about ice cream. "Usko are you paying attention?" Mr. Nagasaki asks the sleepy blond and wonders why he even bothers.

"Hmmm chocolate ice cream with a lot whip cream? Wait what did you ask?" Usko asks and realizes that he made a fool of himself. His teacher glares at him and continues to teach.

Later, that day in the hall ways. A group of students talk about a certain student. "He got a perfect scores on all the exams. I heard that he is genius but he has no friends" A random students says, Usko over hears, and wonders who they are talking about.

"Hey Mark, whose that kid that they are talking about?" He asks his friend as he looks at his sad excuses of grades on his exams.

"Oh the genius kid. I think his name is Amorko? I never see him talk to anyone though. It is a little sad. He is over there at the bench. Why are you asking Usko? Another one of your guy crushes?" Mark grins and nudges his friend.

"Oh? What no!" Usko blushes and hates that Mark makes a joke of his sexuality. He likes both men and women or anyone who is pretty. He never thought there is anything wrong with that. He looks over to the bench to see a cute guy. He has dark blue hair with a side bangs, mysterious aqua blue eyes, he looks small, he is wearing glasses, and he is reading. Usko is staring and it is becoming a habit.

"Earth to Usko! You are staring. Again." Mark states and shakes his friend.

"Hmm? Yeah. I was just taking a glance. Well I have to go and tell my mom about my grades." He says in sad tone and walks towards the arcade yet gain. However, on the way there he sees Amorko with Leo. The cat is on the young man's shoulder and purring.

"Hello!" Usko walks over and greets the young man. "It seems like my cat likes you." He smiles at him and sees that he startled him.

"Oh you think? He jumped on me and he seemed like well manner cat. What's his name?" Amorko says with a small smile and pets the black cat.

"Oh? His name is Leo and mine is Usko. What is your name?" Usko asks with a grin and sees that Amorko is more interesting in the cat than him.

"Aww that is cute name." He pets the cat under the chin and he purrs. "Oh my name is Amorko. Nice to meet you Usko-san. Sorry. I am not used to people talking to me. I should give back your cat." He gentle gives the cat to Usko and smiles at him. He looks at Usko and notices that he is staring at him.

Leo jumps on Usko shoulder and looks at the two. It seems like the two are connecting or have had a past together. The cat took note of this and wonders if this young man is the next warrior.

"You are very cute. I like your hair." Usko gently touched some of Amorko hair and smiled. "I am going call you Morii. Want to be friends?" He grins and sees him blush.

Amorko blushes red and slowly moves away from Usko. "Thank you. I would like be friends with you. I have never been called Morii. But, I like it. I am sorry I am not used to anyone touching me that way." He blushes but smiles at the blond male. No one ever showed him this kind of affection. When Usko touched him he got a flash back from a distance memory. It was in a white palace and he was talking to a handsome blond prince. In flash it was all gone and he wonders why he just saw that.

"Oh I am sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Usko blushes but he can't help being so forward. He notes that Amorko is spacing out and wonders what he is thinking about. He likes Amorko and he wants him to be his friend. "Do you want to come to arcade with me? It will be fun?" Usko ask with his best smile and keeps his distance from the male.

"Oh that sound nice. I have some time before cram school." Amorko smiles and waits for Usko to lead the way.

"Awesome let's go. It is not that far." He grabs Amorko hand and runs to the arcade. He feels like a kid again. "Here it is. Just so you know this is my favorite place to be." He takes a seat at the Warrior V games and starts to play it. "This is my favorite game. I am pretty good at the game." Usko plays the game with some struggle but he is having fun.

"Oh? This place looks nice." Amorko smiles and watches the young man play the game. He never knew what is like to have fun or to have friends at least not in this world.

"Oh man. I died again. Hey Morii you want to give it a try?" Usko gets out of the chair and lets him sit down.

"Sure." Amorko sits down and gets use to the control quickly. He smiles, gets in to the groove, and keeps on beating each level with ease.

"Wow, you are really good at this. Have you ever played?" Usko watches with awe and wonders how he can be so good. He places his hand on his shoulder and squeezes gentle.

"I don't know. It is really easy." Amorko grins and sees that he gets the highest score. A prize falls out of the game it is a pendant with a symbol on it. "Oh this is cool." He opens it and sees that is a watch of some sort.

"Aww that is awesome! I want a prize." Usko shakes the machine and something falls out. It is a red and blue watch with a moon engraved on it.

"Usko! Be careful with the machine." Antiko says in a panic voice and hopes nothing is broken.

"Sorry Antiko." The blond rubs his neck and hopes the game is ok.

Amorko looks at the time and sees he has to go to cram school. "Usko-san, I have to go but this was fun!" He smiles at the young man and is happy to meet him.

"Ok. Bye Morii. See you later in school." Usko smiles at the Amorko and hopes they will hangout soon. He looks at the time and sees he must go home as well. Usko goes home yet again gets yelled at by his mother. He eats dinner and he sneaks some snacks to his room.

The room seemed to be empty but then there is a meow. "Usko, we need to talk about Amorko." The black cat says in serious tone.

Usko shocked and almost drops the plate of sweets. "What? Oh right. Wait, are you hungry?" He puts down the plate and goes gets some milk for the cat. "Here" He smiles at the black cat and Leo drinks the milk.

"Thanks. I think that Amorko is a warrior. We need to keep an eye one him." Leo says in a stern tone and Usko nods as he stuffs his face with sweets. His face is covered in crème and he smiles with glee. The cat stares at the human and wonders how he gets stuck with blond. "Usko you have something on your face." Leo shakes his head and goes on the bed. The cat quietly judges the human that is now his owner.

"What?" Usko barely gets out of his mouth as he chews on the crème cake. He wipes off the mess and goes to bed. "Good night Leo" He goes to bed without any trouble and cuddles with the cat.

Next day, there is talk about the new cram school and that has the famous genius Amorko. After school ends a man stands outside giving out filers to all the student. "Get better grades and be like Amorko. There is no more fees. Anyone can come. Here young man have one" The man gives Usko a grin.

"Sure?" Usko runs away from the man and tries to find Amorko. He searches in the library sees the blue hair boy at a computer. "Morii! Want to hangout and gets some ice cream." He smiles and sees that Amorko is studying.

"Oh hey Usko-san. We can do that." Then, something changes in Amorko facial expression and his eyes go dark. "Sorry, never mind. I have to go study at my cram school. See you later Usko-san." The young man runs away and forgets his disk.

"Bye Morii. That was weird right, Leo?" He says to the cat and sees disk.

"Take that. We have to check what's on it now." Leo says and leads the way to an empty seat in the corner of the library. The cat opens the slot for the disk and Usko puts it in. He starts to type random things and the cat glares at him. "What are you doing?"

"I am trying to get this thing to work." Usko continues to press buttons at random and then the computer blaring "Get more energy for the Negaverse!" It stops and no one seemed to notices. "We need to go to that school and help Morii!" Usko gets the disk out and runs to the cram school. "There are guards. What should I do Leo?" He looks to the black cat.

"Use the watch that you got. Say Moon Power then say whatever you want to change into." The cat says and hopes it works.

"Moon Power turn me into an IT guy!" Usko says and changes into IT person. He is wearing a white shirt, black tie, tan kakis, and big glasses. He runs towards the building and shouts "I have to get in there the computers are malfunctioning." They let him in and he looks for where Amorko could be. He see someone with long black hair and he follows her. He transforms "Moon Crystal Power" and he becomes the warrior of the moon. He is ready to save his friend.

Usko, sees a room with glowing lights and gets in. He sees Amorko but he is focus on the screen. "Morii! Snap out of it!" He shouts but the blue hair male is ignoring him.

"He can't hear you. What are you doing you here?" A man ask and he slowly transforms into a monster. His skin gray with spikes coming out of his body and his eye pale yellow.

"I am the Warrior of the Moon! I represent justice and love. I will punish you in the name of moon! You can't just take advantage of people who are smart!"

Usko throws one of his disks at the monster but he misses. "Damn" he runs and dodges most of the attacks from the monster. He gets a few cuts but nothing fatal.

The monster throws papers him. "I hope you like exams!" He laughs, throws papers at Usko and they pin him to the chalk board.

"No!" Usko struggles with the papers "Morii!" He shouts at his friend hoping he would wake up from his trance.

The blue watch starts to glow and Amorko sees it. He remember Usko and stops whatever he was doing.

"Hey don't stop! You work for the Negaverse." The monster shouts at him but he ignores him and grabs the watch.

Amorko feels a strong power come over him and there is a mercury symbol on his forehead.

"Amorko say Mercury Power!" Leo shouts at him.

"Mercury Power" Amorok shouts, he transform into an outfit with a pale blue sash on his hip, long pants, his watch pendant on his neck and last he feels his weapons resting on his hip. He has a set of small blades but they felt like water. "Wow!"

"Help!" Usko says as Amorko is still in awe but someone comes to his recuse. "Hey it is you." He grins and even though he is in a life or death situation.

The Mistress of the Night tries to help him. She takes one of his disk and tries to remove the papers that way. "This is not working!" She tries to tug him off and he did not budge. She wants to help but she is in the way so she flees when no one notices.

Amorko sees that his friend is in danger and is ready to fight. He picks up a blade and throws it at the monster which gets its attention. The blades keep coming and they turn into water as they hit the monster. The blades attack the wall and destroys the paper. "Warrior of the Moon attack him!"

Usko moves off the board and gets his weapons. He throws both disks with ease and the monsters dies instantly. "Yes! We did it! Hey where is the hot girl?" He looks around and she is gone. She dropped something and he picks it up. It is a locket with the earth on it.

Both of the young men transform to normal. Usko hugs Amorko, he smiles and gives him a peck on the lips. "Thank you for saving me" He grins and holds Amorko hand.

Amorko blushes red and touches his lips. He couldn't register what just happen to him and tries to get back to normal. "You are welcomed? Wait, did Leo talk?" He says in a dazed tone.

"Yes I can talk. I don't mean to alarm you Amorko. You now the Warrior of Mercury. I am glad that you are on our side." Leo says and jumps on him.

"It is a bit shocking but I never thought I had that much power. I am honored to fight with you Usko-chan. You are so brave." Amorko smiles at the blond male and tighten his grip on his hand.

However, the blond pulls him into a hug and holds him tight. "I am lucky to have someone like you by my side." Usko smiles at him and kisses his cheek out of kindness.

Again, after Usko touches Amorko he gets a flash back about prince in white armor who is looking at the earth. He doesn't react to it like last time and knows that Usko is someone else but he is very important.

"It is getting late and I am tried. Let's go home" Usko and Amorko walks out of the building and go their separate ways. "Good night Morii! See you in school" He shouts and the young man shakes his head and waves good bye

Leo follows Usko but notices that he stops and is staring at the moon. His facial expression is longing for something or someone. He holds the locket and starts to play a similar song. He smiles and one single tear drops. "I will find you" Usko whispers to himself and walks home. He wonders why he misses the moon so much.

What is Usko feeling?


	3. Beauty of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usko and Amorko look into a demon bus and meet a handsome young man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah another chapter! This has some angst. I can't help it all my writing has angst. There is a lot of flashbacks!This a long chapter so have fun!
> 
> New names
> 
> Rei- Ren
> 
> Mamoru- Marii

A man in all white armor, with a white cape draped on his shoulder, there were accents of gold on the armor, and symbols of the moon on his clothes. He is standing outside on the balcony of the white palace and there is a ball going on. He is standing outside the party and enjoys the view of earth. He wants to see how life is on the earth and how it looks there. He is waiting for his lover and can almost hear her footsteps.

"Prince Usko you look so lonely out." A woman asks in long black silk dress, she has a black mask on, she has on moon earrings, her dark blue eyes sparkle in the moon light, and she has long straight onyx hair. She takes his hand, holds it and leans her head on his shoulder.

He looks up at her and feels his heart racing. He pulls her in close and gives her a passionate kiss. "I was just waiting till you got out here. You look beautiful tonight." He pulls her in for a soft kiss and holds her tight. "I have something for you" He pulls out a lock with the earth on it.

"Usko-sama! It is wonderful!" She blushes and hugs him. She truly does love this man and didn't want to lose him.

"Let me put it on you. It changes. Look." He gentle puts it on her and it fits perfectly. The locket change to the image of the moon. "When we are together in one place it will show where we are. Or if you are missing me." He opens the locket and there is a picture of him.

The woman smiles and has tears in her eyes. How could she every leave this man. "Thank you my prince." She kisses him sweetly and clings to him. She rest on his strong chest and takes in the moment.

"I want to go to Earth with you. Why can't we run away…" The dream goes blank but he can hear the music playing their song in the background and it fades. Usko wakes up in cold sweats and a heavy feeling in his chest.

"Who is she? She seems so familiar." He says to himself and gets ready for school. He couldn't shake the feeling of déjà vu.

The days goes by slowly in Usko mind and he couldn't stop thinking about the woman in his dream. He gets out class and hears a rumor going around school about a demon bus near a shrine.

Usko didn't really think about the information because he is not paying attention to anything but the woman in the dream.

"Usko-chan! Hey!" Amorko tries to stop him but the blond is still in trance. The blue hair young man walks over to his friend. He waves his hand in Usko face and he flinches.

"What? Sorry Morii. I have been out of it all day. Are we going to hang out?" Usko asks his friend but he couldn't focus on anything.

"I can't today. I have a lot of studying but we can talk on the bus. Also, I have to go home earlier my dad wants to talk to me about school." He smiles at the blond, takes his hand, and leads the way.

Usko gives him a sweet smile and follows his friend. The bus stops and Amorko goes in first, Usko and Leo behind them.

"Oh I want to show you someone. He is so handsome. Maybe your type." Amorko grins at Usko and sees him blush.

"Ohh? Who?" Usko asks, he could use a distraction at the moment. He looks for a handsome person and he sees him. "The one with the long jet-black hair? He is wearing a different uniform than us. He is so handsome." Usko bad habit of staring seems to never stop.

He stares at the young man. He is tall, light purple eyes, a chiseled face, sharp cheekbones, long straight jet-black hair that goes down to his back, and he looks strong.

"Yes that is him. I told you. I have no idea who he is." Amorko says to Usko but he ignores him. The bus stops and the handsome young man gets off.

"Bye Morii! I got a guy to talk to." Usko winks at Amorko and leaves at the same stop as the handsome man. He tries not to be creepy and walks some distance.

The handsome man walks up to the shrine and Usko waits before he follows him up the stairs. The blond slowly comes up the stairs and is out of breathe when he gets to the top. Then he gets attacked by two crows. "Stop it! I am sorry" He whimpers and tries to shoo the birds away.

The handsome man is mediating but he feels someone is at the shrine. He hears his crows attacking someone and the person is loud. He gets outside, throws a paper, and shouts "I cleanse you evil spirit!" The paper sticks to the blond male's forehead and he falls on his butt. The crows keep attacking him.

"What the hell?" Usko says and looks up to the handsome man. "Oh Hey." He grins and nods his head. He notices that he is wearing a white and red komodo. The young man looks so sexy. He tries to play it cool and tries to get up. However, he fails and falls again.

"Oh I am sorry I thought you were a demon. Let me help me you." He calls off the crows, he offers his hand and Usko takes it. He sighs and the touch comes with a vision of the past. He sees the blond in a white suit and he smiling at him. Even though he has blood on his face but he was still alive at that moment. They were in battle and the blond was injured. He protected him from the blow. Then there was darkness.

The handsome young man feels the tears in his eyes and wipes them off quickly. He becomes irritable and he wants this blond to leave. He is bad news or something else "What are you doing here?" The handsome man asks the blond and looks at him for a bit. He is cute in a clumsy way, his hair is a mess, bright blond, and lovely blue eyes.

"I wanted to go the shrine." Usko says and notices that the young man had cried. He didn't not say anything and sees a group girls at the altar. They are talking to an elderly woman. They were getting charms for something.

"Grandmamma what are you doing?" The handsome man walks over to them and is annoyed with his grandmother.

Usko follows and wonders what the charms are for. The elderly woman walks over to him and the girls stare at him. The group of girls giggle and smile at Usko

"You handsome boy. You need a love charm? To find the prefect girl? Or boy? Like my grandson Ren?" She smiles and tries to give him the charm.

"Grandmamma! I am not gay!" Ren shouts and the girls run away.

"Ah no. I am good. I just here to go to alter and to get a few questions answered." Usko goes to alter and says a pray for his family.

Ren waits and watches him. He liked what he sees but he shouldn't like him. He has enough problems at this time. For example, the new maiden that is working at the shrine. He has an uneasy feeling about her.

Usko finishes and walks to Ren."Hey so your name is Ren. I am Usko. It is nice to meet you." He pulls out his hand instead of a hug. He feels like Ren is not the hugging type.

Ren shakes his hand and gives him a small smile. "What questions did you have for me?" He grins and waits for Usko to reply.

"Right, do you know about the demon bus?" Usko says in a shy voice and blushes. He hopes that Ren doesn't notices.

"Yes, I have heard of it. Some of the girls that have been in the temple went missing yesterday. People blame the shrine for the attacks." Ren says in a stern tone, looks into Usko, eyes and sees hope. Will this young man save them? Who is he to his past?

Usko listens to him and knows he has to do something. He must tell Amorko and Leo. "Thank you, Ren for the information. Really must go now. I hope to see you soon." Usko gives him a grin and walks away. He walks down the stairs and gets on the bus. He sits in the back only to see the woman with onyx hair from a few days ago.

"Hey it's you!" Usko says and grins at her. He notices that she is wearing a school uniform but it looks different than the middle school uniform. She is reading a book, she is wearing glass and she looks adorable in them.

The woman looks away from her book and sees the blond male. "Oh hello Blonde. Why do you look so happy about?" She raises her eyebrow and looks at him time. Really look at him and she seems have urge to get closer to him. He is from somewhere. Those eyes, that smile, even that damn hair. She feels her heart swelling up for this young man and she doesn't even know him.

"It is Usko! Who you are you anyway?" Usko asks and looks at her. She looks confused and he just looks at her. His heart starts to ache and she looks so familiar. He looks at her eyes, they pop out to him and he wants to reach for her face to touch it. They had a connection but they didn't want to say it. Their hearts ached for each other.

"Me? I am high school student. Marii Chiba." She finally tells him her name but she feels like she already knows him. "This is my stop. Bye Usko, see you later." She winks at him and leaves.

"Bye Marii-san." Usko says in a dreamy tone and feels like he should have followed her or ask for her number. He gets home and goes straight to his bed. Leo gazes at his owner and wonders what he did. The cat stayed with Amorko the whole day. He like the intelligent young man and they talked about what is coming next for the warriors.

"Hello Usko? How was your day? Get any information from the handsome young man?" Leo asks, Usko grins, and nods at the cat.

"Yes, his name is Ren. There is some demon bus. I think it is taking people but I don't know why?" He yawns, takes off his clothes, and changes into his pj's. "We can talk more tomorrow. I am too tried." He is to emotional drained tonight. He got to meet two very attractive people and he feels he found his soul mate.

"Ok goodnight Usko-san." The cat curls up on the bed and protects the blond.

The locket starts to play the song and Usko stirs for a moment. His hand takes the locket and keeps nears his heart. He can feels his heart and her voice ringing in his mind. "Soon my princess" he says in his sleep.

The next day Usko and Amorko talk about the demon bus and Ren. "We have to investigate this bus and even this Ren. We can't trust anyone yet." Leo tells the young men.

"Yes we should check on the bus. I think it a Yuma is doing this." Usko says and sees that Amorko agrees.

"I know the bus schedule. We should go soon." Amorko states, Usko gets up, and gets to the bus.

They ride the bus to the shrine and they wait for the other bus. The two could see the other bus and someone is getting pulled into the bus.

Ren feels something is wrong and the maiden is not at work. He hears a scream at the bus stop and he races to the bus.

"I was waiting for you Ren. Want to come for a ride?" Jadeite smiles and pulls in Ren.

Usko sees what happens and he runs towards the bus. He leaves Amorko and Leo in the dust. "Moon power change me into pilot." He changes into a pilot outfit, with a blue tie, light blue shirt and black slacks. He runs and grabs on to the bus. He holds on tight then he is sees darkness. He sees that he not near the shrine but he has Ren in his sights. Usko gets up, sees the people that got kidnaped, and looks around. He feels the evil that lives here and he feels like he need to transform. "Moon Crystal Power!" He transforms and he sees someone talking to Ren. He sees his watch light up. He sees Leo and Amorko as a hologram.

"Good you are safe and you have transformed. We need to locate you so we can teleport there. Stay where you are." Leo says as Amorko types up the location and gets ready to do the jump. Amorko and Leo get to the location with ease.

"Transform Amorko." Leo says and see that Usko is worried.

"Mercury Power" Amorko transforms with his watch and has his weapons at hand. The two warrior are ready for battle.

Usko comes out to see a blond woman touching and waking up Ren. "Hey stop! I am Warrior of the Moon. I represent love and justice. I am here to punish you in the name of the moon." Usko shouts and walks towards the blond woman.

"Well that is a good to know but it is time you die." She uses her powers and pushes Usko out the way. "Weakling. Are you afraid to hit a woman?"

Warrior Mercury starts to throw his blades but the blond woman stopped it by freezing them.

"What kind of warriors are you? Maybe I should just kill your friends first and then you." She glances at Usko and grins. Jadeite picks up the two young men and lets them flow in the air. She slowly chokes them.

"No! Stop!" Usko throws his disks but they miss the woman and attach him. "I will keep fighting!" The warrior are slowly losing oxygen.

Ren's powers awaken and he hits Jadeite which causes her to drop the warriors. "Die demon" He throws one of the cleansing papers and sets the blond woman on fire for a moment.

Leo throws a watch at Ren and says to him "Say Mars Power."

Ren nods, grab the watch, and shouts "Mars power." He can feel his powers growing and he found his propose in life. He transform into a red uniform, with red shoulder armor, a dark purple slash on his hip, red pants, dark purple boots and his pedant is on his neck. Ren senses a weapon on his hip, it is a samurai sword as soon his hand touches the handle it engulfs in fire. He is ready to attack this woman or demon.

"Oh another one. Come at me Warriors." Jadeite says with confidence and she was ready for a fight.

Warrior Mars runs towards her and cuts one of her arms. She flinches, then she has water blades coming at her, and dodges them with a struggle. She jumps up and laughs. "Feel the wrath of Jadeite." She throws sharp thorns at them. Usko runs towards Ren to protect him but Ren uses his flames to stop the thorns. He is not letting this man get hurt. He is going to save him no matter the cost.

"Stop this!" Usko shouts and throws his disks at her. She dodges one and other cuts her legs. Both come back to him and he looks at the woman. She is injured but she is enduring the pain.

"I will." Jadeite leaves before she gets killed. She hates herself for failing again but she wants to live.

"Everyone ok?" Usko asks, he wonders how they will get out of here, and how will they get the people out.

"Yes. I am fine. Warrior Mars?" Amorko asks and looks at the warrior. He looks happy.

"I am fine. It is an honor to fight with you two. Warrior of the Moon, you fight well." He smiles at Usko. "Thank you for saving me. I thought you would save me when we just met."

"Ha ha you are welcomed. Thanks you for joining the team. "Usko smiles and blushes.

"Guys we have to saves these people. Let's get them on the bus and we can drive them to destination. We can open a portal with your watches." Leo says and the warriors listen to the cat. They were talking too much.

"Ok Let's get them home." Usko says and drives the bus. The two warriors and cat were a little worried but they got back home safely. The landing is rough but all the passengers had no injuries. The warriors left the bus and the people wake up only to see the warriors going up the stairs of the shrine. The group of men are back to normal.

Usko and Amorko are about to leave but Ren stops them. "Usko, can I talk to you in private." He says in a mellow tone, Amorko, and Leo leave.

"We will wait for you at the bottom of the stairs." Amorko says as they leave.

"Ok? We are alone. What did you want to talk about?" Usko asks timidly and looks ways from Ren. He didn't want to stare at him again.

"Usko look at me. I want to see your face." Ren gentle moves his face up as he touches him he sees another flash back. It was quick he was kneeing down to the blond and is address him as King of the Moon.

Ren smiles and looks at Usko's bright blue eyes. His face looks confused but his eye were displaying excitement.

"I wanted to thank you, personal for giving me a new life. I have something to live for and I can use my power for good. You look adorable right now." Ren smiles, holds the blond, and gives him a gentle kiss on the lips. He leans in to whisper in his ear. "You are away welcome to my home any time." Ren grins and sees Usko blushing bright red.

"Thank you Ren-sama. I really must go." He gentle moves away from Ren and runs down the stairs. He didn't think Ren would every do that. He is shocked and sees that Amorko and Leo left. He worried but he finds them at the corner of the street. He looks to other side and sees Marii. She sees him and gives him a sly smile. Usko wants to chase her but he is too tired. One day he will run to her. He touches lips and wonders how Ren thinks of him or what Marii thinks of him.

"Usko why is your face red?" Leo asks as Amorko giggles at Usko.

"Nothing can we just get home. I need sleep." Usko says in a tried tone and wonders why everyone likes him.

Once Usko gets home he lays in his bed, falls sleep ,and wonder about his past. The young warrior fades into dreams of the past and the lockets plays it's elegant music.

What is next for the warriors?


	4. Past Memories can Enlighten the mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is another long chapter! Ok this has a little angst, confusion among characters feelings. A note that what couple I will have is Usko and Marii they are the main characters. However, warning now there will be dribbles of Usko giving some warriors affections. Nothing to major yet. I hope you enjoy!

Usko is dreaming again but this is a violent dream. He hears screaming in the background and he is searching for his men. He sees some of them on the ground and others still fighting. He will protect them no matter at the cost. He protect Warrior Mars and gets his side injured. He could feel the pain and he just want to see her one last time. He sees her run towards him and she has a weapon. She holds him and her tears splash on his face. He wipes off the tears off her beautiful face and gentle kisses her. The dreams goes black and Usko wakes up covered in sweat.

"Usko are you ok? You were flopping around last night. Did you have a dream?" Leo asks and wonders what this young man is thinking about.

"I don't know? It looked more like the past. That is crazy right? What is the plan today Leo?" He smiles and picks up the cat. He holds him and pets the black cat. He purrs and curls up into Usko's chest.

"Hmmm." The cat purrs and enjoys the moment. He tries to comfort the human and he know that he cannot tell him about the past yet. Some of the detail are a little fuzzy. "We have to have a meeting with Amorko and Ren. We can have at Ren's shrine it will be more private. Call them on your watch." Leo says and the blond listen.

He gets his watch, accidents drops the locket but he catches it. He holds it close to his heart. The watch lights up and Ren's and Amorko's face show up. "Hello guys we need to have a meeting. Leo wants to talk to us. Ren can we meet up at your place?" Usko asks with a blush on his face.

"Sure. We can have some tea. Come now. See you guys soon." Ren face vanishes and Amorko is still on the line.

"Should I bring anything, Leo?" Amorko asks the cat and wonder what they have to talk about.

"No Amorko-san. See you later." Leo ends the call and Usko is getting ready for the meeting. He takes off his pants, replaces them with bright red skinny jeans, he puts on a white and pink shirt, and he has bright pink shoes. He look at his mirror and likes what he sees. He brushes his hair with his hand and on his black sun glasses.

"Mom, I am going out for a bit. See you later." He says to his mother but she stops him.

"Don't forget to come around 6. You have to babysit Sally. Your father and I are going to the unraveling of the new crystal by the prince. Have fun" She smiles at her son and wonders what he is wearing.

Usko walks to the bus stop but on his way there he sees Marii. She is in a dark blue summer dress, her hair is in two braids, and she is beautiful. He walks towards her and she stops for him. "Hello Marii. You look lovely today." He smiles at her and looks into her dark blue eyes.

"Hello Usko-san. You look different. I like the pants." Marii smiles at him, looks at him up and down. He looks cute in pink and he pulls it off well.

"Thanks." He blushes and rubs his hair. "You going somewhere?" He notices the bag over her shoulder.

"Oh yes. I am going to a party. I got a new dress. It is shame you won't see me in it." Marii grins at him and she hears his name being called. It is a shame she wanted to tease him more or even go out with the young man. "I think your friend is calling for you. See you later Usko-san." She blows him a kiss and walks away.

"Usko-san! Come on or we will miss the bus" Amorko says, grabs his hand, and runs into the bus.

"Sorry, Morii. You look handsome today." Usko takes a look at his friend and he is so cute. He is wearing dark black dress pants, a light blue polo with a pale orange bowtie, and he wears his glasses.

"Thank you Usko-san. You look nice to. I am guessing you like pink?" Amorko smiles and sees the pink shoes. Most guys hate pink but Usko isn't like most guys.

"Yeah it is my favorite color. Oh here is our stop." He smiles at Amorko and fixes his hair. It is not like it is going to get any better.

The two young men go up the stairs and see Ren waiting for them. He was wearing his kimono but he is still very sexy. "Hello, Usko-san and Amorko-san. Come follow me." He leads the way into the house which is massive. Leo follows them and hoped that the warrior are ready for this information.

The group of young men are in the room which has a table with tea and sweets. Usko goes straight for the sweets and everyone looks at him.

"What? I am hungry?" He says after he eats a red bean mocha, he sits down, and pours himself some tea.

"The reason I have bought you together today is I have to inform you of your mission. You have to find the Prince of the Moon and the legendary silver crystal. We have to get it before anyone else. It is the most powerful weapon and the prince is the only one who knows how to control this power." Leo says, Ren, and Amorko listen careful and wonder what this powers does. However, Usko is eating and drinking tea but he gets key words.

"How will we know if one of the warrior is the prince?" Usko ask with a rice ball in mouth and the two young men look at him.

Ren sees that the table is mostly empty, how could a teenager eat that much but still be slim. Usko still looks cute and those jean on him. He shakes his thoughts for a moment and notes that Usko did ask a good question.

"He is a natural leader, he is strong, he is brave, and I would remember who he is. At least I think." The cat says and still doesn't remember how the prince looked but he remember his personality.

"What is the legendary sliver crystal?" Amorko asks Leo as Ren gets more snacks, and Usko lays down rubbing his stomach.

"It is a crystal that can control all the life source in the universe and it should only be used for good. The prince stated this when he became king. We have to find both the sooner the better." Leo says in a stern tone and glares at Usko. "Usko are you even listen?" The black cat walk over to the blond and he is snoring.

"Usko-san pay attention!" Ren walks back and shakes the blond.

"Hmm yes. Find the prince and the crystal. Wait, there is some reveal of a crystal by a prince tonight! Maybe that is it?" Usko gets up and grins like a child.

"We should check it out. I have to go with my father." Amorko says but he is not too excited.

"I was invited to. My father knows the royalty." Ren says with a sigh and wonders if it was legendary sliver crystal.

"Aww I want to go to." Usko whines and he wants to party. They have to work together.

"Usko-san it is not as fun as you think. We have to talk to people and show that we can act proper. Can you handle that? You are not even close to a gentleman." Ren becomes cruel to Usko and everyone looks at him.

"What Ren is trying to say that it is a lot of hard work and patience being theses parties. But I think you will do fine." Amorko says with a clam tone and glares at Ren. He didn't understand why Ren talked to Usko in that tone.

"I can do this for one night. I think I will go get ready. See you guys at six." Usko says in a hurt tone and runs out before he cries in front them. He never thought that words could hurt so badly. He really likes Ren and then he becomes cruel to him for no reason

"Wait, Usko!" Ren shouts and sees what his words have done. How could he have done this to Usko? His eyes were filled with tears and his eyes were a clear blue.

"Why should I wait? So you can insult me? I know that I am not perfect but I am not scared to be who I am." Usko says and his words sting. "I am sorry. I have to go pick out something to wear." Usko leaves and Leo stays by his side.

Ren watches him walk away and he didn't have the courage to follow him. He knows that his young man would do anything for him and he just hurt him. He has trouble with trusting people. He is such an idiot.

"Usko-san? Are you ok?" The black cat asks and Usko nods. He wipes his tears and gets home.

"Hey Mark can you do a favor for me?" Usko calls his friend and hopes he says yes.

"Sure Usko. What is it?" A pleasant voice asks and he thinks about school.

"Can you watch Sally tonight? I can pay you with manga?" Usko says and hopes Mark says yes.

"Sure, but you owe a snack at the café then we are even." Mark says with a smile and knows that his friend rather pay with food

"Yes I can do that. Come at six. Thanks." Usko hangs up and tries to figure out he should wear. "Oh I have a plan. Moon Power turn me into a gentleman." He transform into a tux, it is black with accents of pink and he has a cane. He looks at the mirror and he grins ear to ear. Usko fixes his hair and combs it to the left side. The blond waits till his parents leave and Mark is there to babysit. He is off to the party and he feels like nothing can stop him.

The three young men come at the gate and they all looked handsome. Amorko is wearing a black tux, with a light blue bow tie, and he had a hydria in his chest pocket. Ren had a black tux, with a red bow tie, and he had purple handkerchief. They start to move but they were stopped by the guard.

"No pets allow at the party and have a great time." He smiles and takes away Leo who looks pissed.

"That was a close one." Usko sighs and wishes he had Leo with him.

"Usko-san you look so handsome." Amorko says and smiles at the blond. He makes pink look sexy. He sees a pink rose and puts it in chest pocket. "There now it is perfect." He looks at his friend and he looks like royalty. It is almost like a dream or memory.

"Thanks Morii. I like your bow tie. You look dashing." Usko smiles at Amorko but he doesn't look at Ren not yet.

The group walks in and the party is magical. People are dancing with the music, people drinking, eating and talking.

Usko watches the party, he is in awe how wonderful it is, and he wants enjoy the moment. He smells the air it is filled with sweetness, he hears elegant music, and he sees all the beautiful people dances they looked like dancing colors.

"Usko-san? We have to find the crystal and the prince." Ren says and Usko wakes up from his day dreaming.

"Right, I will go this way and you two can look the other way." He walks away from them and tries to look for the crystal but he can't focus. He crashes into someone and they spill something on his tux. "Hey!" The person says sorry and walks away. He goes out for air and try to dry off his tux. Usko looks at the moon and feels homesick for some reason. He hears steps almost like in his past dream. "Who there?" He asks and he sees Marii. She looked stunning, she is wearing a red lace dress that hugs her curves and she had her hair in a bun with strands of curls.

"Usko? You look handsome in a tux and you clean up well." She smiles at the blond and he looks years older to her.

"Thank you. You look beautiful in that dress." He says as he blushes and he feels her eyes on him.

"What are you looking at?" She looks up and sees the moon. It was a crescent tonight and it is shining bright. "The moon is beautiful tonight" Marii stares at the moon like lost lover would who is longing for their lover.

"Dance with me." Usko says in a calm tone and it is like he is another person.

Marii looks at him and he looks like royalty tonight. "Yes I would like that" she smiles at him and takes his hand.

Usko leads her to the dance floor, he leads but he never dance before in his life and it was all like a dream. Usko and Marii float on the dance floor and he pulls her closer to him. Everyone watches the couple. Usko heart melts and he could feel Marii's heart beat faster. As they dance it is like they are in their own world and it is like they have done this before in the past. The couple radiates a heat of passion and they felt a powerful surge among each other. They seem to fit together and they were in pure happiness. He wants to kiss her and leans in. Marii is shocked and runs away. He almost runs for her but not yet.

The two young men were looking for the crystal and the prince. They did find it both but they were not the first one to get there. There was a woman with long curly hair, in a gray suit with accents of green, and a very short skirt. She is doing something evil to the prince and he had green eyes.

"We need that crystal." Ren says in a demanding voice and the woman laughs.

"Kill them and make sure they don't get the crystal. Protect with your life" The woman commands and the awkward prince runs towards them with a box. She watches and knows this will work.

"What should we do?" Amorko asks Ren as they just run away from the prince.

Usko wonders where his friends are but he see Marii outside. He follows her this time and she looks confused. Then the prince is running towards them, pushes them off together, and jumps off the balcony.

"Marii hold on tight." Usko holds her against his chest, he taps his cane, and it turns into a big black umbrella. They slowly land on the grass and in the corner of his eye. The warriors are fighting.

"Thank you for saving me. I must go." Marii smiles at the blond and runs away for the moment. He wants her to stay but he has to help his friends

Usko transforms into Warrior of Moon "Moon Crystal Power" and he feels something powerful within him.

The prince is attacks the warriors and Usko dash in with his cape flowing in the air. "Hey leave my friends alone. I am here to punish you in the name of the Moon." He runs towards the prince but he jumps up and dodges Usko.

"Mercury attack, I will get him this time and Mars cleanse his soul." He gives his warriors commands and know this will work.

Warrior Mercury attacks with his water blades and the prince it caught off guard. Warrior of the Moon grabs him by his arms and keeps them behind his back. He struggles but he keeps him in place so that Warrior Mars can do his part.

"Evil spirits be gone from this body" Mars shouts and throws the holy paper at the prince.

The prince turns to normal, during the fight he loses his glass and he looks for them. The man looks up, he had the most teal eyes and he looks handsome. "Where are my glass? Where is my crystal?" The prince looks around for both and the warriors ran off before he sees them.

They group of young men change back into their normal clothes. Usko doesn't pay attention to much to what was going on but he is looking for her. They were about to reveal the crystal and then Usko feels she is calling to him. He slowly walks away from his friends and goes outside on the balcony.

Marii didn't feel good at the party and want to help the warriors but she had no energy to fight. She lays down on a chair that is outside in the fresh air and she fall asleep. Her dress flows down to the ground and some of her leg is expose.

Usko sees that she is sleeping and she is glowing in the moonlight. He can almost hear the locket's song playing in his mind as he gets closer to her. Marii's lips red, her face gentle, her dress out of place and he fixes it gently. "Marii my princess?" He says in a whisper, leans into her, and he gently kisses her red lips. She taste sweet like honey and Usko would give her another kiss but Leo finds him.

"Usko we have to go." Leo sees this event and is shocked with Usko.

"Of course. Good night Marii." He kisses her cheek, leaves a rose at her chest, and leaves with the cat.

The group of young men leave the party, smiling and laughing. "So the crystal was just a replicate of the prince. It couldn't be that easy right?" Usko says with a laugh. This mission is not easy at all with other things happening.

"I have to go home or my parents will worry. Bye Usko-san. Bye Ren-san. Bye Leo." Amorko waves at the group and gets on the bus quickly.

"I should go home to. Bye Ren." Usko turns the same to get home but Ren holds his hand.

"I am sorry for being a jerk. I can't help it. I trouble trusting people." Ren says in a miserable tone and hopes that Usko believes him.

"I forgive you. I really need to get back home. Ren please just let go." Usko struggles to get out the grip and it turns into a hug.

Ren did this before but he wants more passion. He holds Usko and pushes his lips on Usko's lips. It was forceful and not good for anyone. Usko starts to shake and wants it to stop.

"No! Stop Ren. Not like this." Usko pushes off, wipes his lips, gives Ren a disappointing look and runs home. He feels used and wants to be left alone.

"Usko! I am sorry." Ren shouts but it was too late, his voice echoes and he is wondering what is wrong with him. He never been like this and he goes home feeling guilty.

Usko gets home, runs to room, starts to cry, and he picks up the locket. The music soothes his sadness, pain and mellows him out. He didn't know why Ren kissed him but he didn't want to kiss him. Not this time. He wants Marii and he didn't know how to tell Ren. When they kissed Usko saw something that looked like the past.

He was in Ren's arms, Ren kissed him but is was soft kiss, and felt like a goodbye It is all confusing and there is more that Leo is not telling them. He goes to bed thinking about kissing Marii and not Ren.

Usko wants answers about the past but will he get them?


End file.
